Bonny and Damon
by artanimelover
Summary: He stood six foot three in a black leather jacket and loose slightly baggy jeans. Which looked completely amazing, by the way. His black shaggy hair looked slightly wind blown. And he was mine. Review?


1I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that I was going to spend my Christmas with the hottest guy in Mystic Falls, or maybe it's because my friends got me awesome presents. It might even be because I'm right now wearing a Meredith One-of-a-kind blood red silk shirt that hangs of my right shoulder over my white tank top and that goes great with my favorite skinny jeans and furry UGHS. I mean, who knew that Meredith even _knew _how to sew?

Whatever it was that made me giddy that Christmas eve night, I have no idea. All that I know is that I was sitting in my One-of-a-kind outfit, on my not-so-original tan couch in the living room of my aunts shabby downstairs apartment almost bouncing with pent up excitement when I heard a knock on my aunts living room door.

_It's him!_ I thought as I checked my makeup in the mirror that hung above the fireplace in my aunts cozy living room. I found everything to my liking and opened the door.

He stood six foot three in a black leather jacket and loose slightly baggy jeans. ( Which looked completely _amazing_, by the way.) His black shaggy hair looked slightly wind blown. Anyone who didn't know the secrets he and the rest of their gang kept would assume he had had the window in his car rolled down on his way here, but I knew different. He had run here.

" Damen!" I cried, flinging my arms around his shoulders and hugging his neck.

" Bonny!" He chuckled, folding his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. Whatever everyone else thought about my Night-in-shining-Darkness, I loved him. I loved the smirk that he shot me when I pulled him down for a kiss. I loved how on the outside, he looked cocky and arrogant, and I loved how that entire image was blown every time he squeezed my hand a little tighter, or he hugged my waist a little harder, or he ran his hand through my bouncy red hair. I just plane loved moments like these.

" I missed you!" I grinned up at him. Staring into his black eyes, eyes that always seemed to take on a blue shade when I told him something like that. " Come on, everyone will be here soon. So we only have a minute or two alone." I told him as I led him over to the couch.

He didn't say anything as we sat on the couch and I faced him, the grin never leaving my face. " I'm so exited for tonight. It's going to be really great, don't you think? A Christmas party? My first time hosting one. Good thing that my aunt trusts me enough to allow me to have it at her place while she's away." I blabbed. I know that it isn't an attractive habit, but I couldn't quit unless somebody else started filling the silence. Which never did work around Damen. He genuinely seemed to like hearing me talk away while he wrapped a red curl around his finger and tugged on it gently. The smirk never leaving his face.

" And I still can't believe that Meredith can sew. I mean, can you believe that she made this shirt for me? It's so good. She could be a clothes designer or something." I don't even think he understood what I was talking about.

" Reds a good color on you, Bonny." He told me, grinning at my blush. " Really brings out those hazel eyes of yours." His hand caressed the side of my face, his thumb brushing against my eyelashes. I felt my face going Coke-can red.

" Thats what Meredith said too." I told him.

" Well, now I see that she does have enough sense to see that."

" Shut up." I chuckled, slapping his shoulder lightly before leaning in to kiss him. " She's got the most sense in all of Mystic Falls."

" Well. That must be why she didn't fall for a vampire." He smirked. " Because falling for a vampire makes no sense at all."

" Sure it does." I told him, leaning my head on his chest. " It's _in_ all the romance novels."

I'm sure he would have teased me about that. I'm sure he would have made a gently snide remark and tickled me. I'm sure he would have loved to do one of those things. He never got the chance, though, because we heard a knock on the door the moment he opened his mouth.


End file.
